Pleine Lune
by Asrial
Summary: Une fois dans sa vie, sauf accident, une nuit de pleine lune, un Atlante peut appeler à lui celui qui partagera sa vie. Cette nuit, c'est ce soir. Saga X Mu, Shura X shion, Dohko X Shion sous entendu


NDA : allez zou, un petit lemon tapé dans un coin de table pendant une réunion ^^

Pleine Lune

Le froid polaire suintait du marbre des temples comme une humeur visqueuse perlait à la gorge d'un cadavre en décomposition.

La nuit était en son milieu, à la limite entre le silence qui avait finit par vaincre les plus résistants et l'éveil attendu des petites bêtes qui vivaient dans les fissures du sol.

Une rare chouette passait parfois, symbole de la puissance de la reine des lieux, sans que quiconque ne s'en soucie ni le l'entende.

Une unique fenêtre luisait encore de lumière, maigre lumignon qui jetait comme un phare au milieu des autres maisons la présence d'un humain encore éveillé.

Pourtant, à l'intérieur, le silence était égal à celui du dehors.

Sur le lit, un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus dormait, la joue sur le torse d'un amant aux yeux glacé.

Un livre oublié dans le sommeil avait chut sur le sol sans déranger les dormeurs.

Le froid finit par avoir raison de la maigre bougie qui s'éteignit elle aussi, noyant le couple dans la nuit la plus noire sans même les faire frémir.

Un frisson de vent rendit à la vie le Sanctuaire d'Athéna, chassant les nuages qui étouffaient jusque là les maisons.

Le froid se fit plus vif encore.

Shion quitta l'abri chaleureux de son Temple.

Marche après marche, il descendit les escaliers jusqu'à la première Maison, celle de son fils de cœur, de son héritier, de son élève.

Mu l'attendait déjà.

Comme son maître, il portait un petit sac de jonc tressé.

Malgré le froid, les deux hommes portaient la même tunique de lin écru.

Leurs pieds nus s'enfonçaient dans la neige sans qu'ils n'en souffrent, réchauffé par leur cosmos qui se déployait lentement autour de lui comme une couette profonde et douce.

Sans un mot, ils descendirent encore.

Ils laissèrent les arènes derrière eux pour suivre un petit chemin oublié maculé de ronces et de pierres aigues qui menait jusqu'à une minuscule plage enclavée entre deux falaises.

Brisée par les rochers, la mer noyait la plage d'une fine bruine perpétuelle qui scintilla très vite sur la chevelure des deux hommes comme des voiles de mariées pailletés de diamants et d'or.

Sans un mot, ils téléportèrent de grosses bûches qu'ils avaient préparées et mit à l'abri. Ils les installèrent sur le sable.

Mu s'agenouilla près du bois.  
De son petit sac, il tira une bouteille de terre dont il brisa le sceau du pouce.

Shion effleura la bouteille en murmurant une antique prière dans cette langue qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux à connaître.

Mu versa l'huile sur les bûches puis recommença avec le contenu carmin d'une aiguière en platine.

Shion sortit une dague ancienne puis un silex usé de son sac.

Il mit un moment avant d'obtenir suffisamment d'étincelles pour que l'alcool s'enflamme.

Bientôt, le silence du Sanctuaire céda la place aux craquements sourds des bûches.

Shion ôta sa simple tunique, vite imité par Mu.

Dessous, les deux hommes portaient de simples pagnes étroits propres à leur ethnie.

Mu s'agenouilla à la lumière du feu pour se soumettre à la caresse des mains de son maître qui faisait couler sur sa peau un filet d'une huile délicate qui pailletait d'or son corps.

Le pope donna la bouteille à moitié vide au jeune bélier qui la vida sur son maître.

Ils peignèrent longuement leurs cheveux avant de les tresser de fils d'or, d'argent et d'éclats d'ambre, de grenat et de pierre de lune.

Les tresses étaient fines et compliquées, chacune avec une signification, chacune avec une offrande.

Shion sourit à son élève.  
Cela faisait plus de deux siècles qu'il n'avait plus honoré ainsi son sang.

Il fallait être deux, de deux générations et de deux familles différentes pour entamer la danse…

Il fallait être quatre pour qu'elle se conclue.

Mu s'écarta de son maître.

Séparés par le brasier qui tintait d'or, de pourpre et de carmin leurs corps nus, les deux hommes fermèrent les yeux.

Lentement, ils commencèrent par agiter la tête, leurs crinières nattées ondulant doucement sous le filet de vent qui avait finit de libérer la pleine lune de son carcan cotonneux de nuages.

Leurs bras se levèrent, imitant sans le voir les gestes de l'autre.

Leurs pieds glissèrent sur le sable lorsqu'ils se mirent en mouvement, d'abord doucement, d'abord en silence, au rythme d'une musique qu'ils étaient les seuls à entendre.

Puis leur danse s'accéléra progressivement.

Leurs gestes identiques, ils se mirent à volter autour sur feu, leurs jambes nues battant le sable, leurs bras fouettant l'air et leurs cheveux griffant la nuit jusqu'à ce que leurs cœurs s'emballent, leurs souffles se précipitent et leurs peaux s'humidifient de sueur malgré le froid d'hiver qui paralysait le Sanctuaire.

Ils volaient presque au dessus du sable, perdus au sein de leur danse alors que leur chant s'éleva enfin, d'abord doux et presque inaudible, puis de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'il enfle au point d'emplir toute la plage, de couvrir le chant de la mer et le souffle du vent.

Séparés par les flammes, ensemble au sein de leur danse, ils appelaient ceux qui devaient les rejoindre et honorés avec eux, pour eux et en eux le sang de leur naissance.

***

Saga ouvrit les yeux, un peu hébété.

Quelqu'un l'appelait.  
Quelqu'un le caressait.

Pourtant, il n'y avait personne dans sa chambre, juste son frère qui dormait d'un sommeil silencieux, bouiné sous la couette avec son oreiller par-dessus, comme à son habitude.

Saga eut un tendre sourire indulgent.

Il n'avait jamais comprit la façon de dormir de son frère, ce besoin d'avoir son oreiller sur son épaule, au dessus de la couette.

Mais Kanon ne dormait qu'ainsi quand il était seul, sans amant ou maîtresse.

L'aîné des gémeaux hésita à le réveiller.

Il n'en fit rien.  
Ce qui l'appelait n'était que pour lui, pour lui seul.

Il connaissait cette voix qui l'attirait, il la connaissait depuis qu'il était enfant…

Pourtant, ce soir, dans le froid de banquise de cette nuit, il ne la reconnaissait pas.

Sans bruit, Saga se leva du lit.  
Près de lui, Kanon ne bougea pas.

Pourtant, Saga connaissait son jumeau comme lui-même. Il aurait du sentir son éveil et ouvrir les yeux à son tour.

Il aurait du le questionner, le retenir…  
Mais gémeau ne s'arrêta pas sur cette situation étrange.

Attiré par la voix douce et insistante, il sortit de ses appartements.

Un pantalon de toile pour seul vêtement, il frissonna lorsque ses pieds nus s'enfoncèrent dans la neige.

Les yeux vagues, il suivit l'appel puissant et délicat.

_"- Viens… viens à moi… Viens…"_

Ce n'était pourtant pas des mots qu'il entendait…  
Ce n'était pas comme s'il entendait quelque chose en fait…

Juste une sensation, une odeur, une caresse portée par le vent…

Une présence sans limite et si fragile, une présence fugitive qui le possédait tout entier…

Et il ne pouvait que lui obéir, il ne pouvait que lui complaire…

Il aurait dut se reprendre, il aurait du résister à cette voix qui le menait par le bout du nez mais il en était incapable.  
Elle n'était pas un danger.  
Elle ne l'avait jamais été…

Du plus loin qu'il se souvenait, pourtant incapable de savoir à qui elle était, il savait qu'elle n'avait jamais été que plaisir et joie, comme lorsqu'il prenait un petit Mu sur ses genoux pour lui chanter, encore et encore, quelques comptines avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

***

Shura écoutait.

Les yeux perdus dans la clarté de la lune, il écoutait.

Cette voix qui l'appelait.  
Cette voix qui avait troublé son sommeil agité de cauchemars sans fin où il tuait encore et encore Aioros.

Elle l'avait calmé, elle l'avait charmé.

Elle l'avait appelé à s'éveiller.

Il lui avait obéit.

Mais même à présent, elle ne le laissait pas en paix.  
Elle était là, trouble et insistante, un peu cassante aussi… Comme la voix d'un chef bien aimé, comme la voix viril d'un général qui donne ses ordres…

Il quitta sa fenêtre.

La voix était plus forte à l'extérieur.

_"- Rejoins moi… Je t'attends…"_

Si forte qu'il ne réagit pas lorsque ses pieds nus glissèrent un peu dans la neige.

Il n'eut même pas conscience de reprendre son équilibre d'un petit bond.

Il n'y avait que cette voix, cet appel impérieux auquel, en âme et conscience, il ne pouvait qu'obéir.

Il la connaissait pourtant, sans être capable de la reconnaître.

Il la connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance…

Elle lui rappelait un sourire tendre mais dur, des yeux couleur d'améthyste que le temps et les larmes avaient délavés.

Elle lui rappelait honneur et vaillance, force et valeur.

Elle l'appelait, encore et encore à la rejoindre.  
Et Shura la suivait, parce qu'il se devait de lui obéir, de lui répondre.  
Parce qu'elle avait besoin de lui et qu'il était son chevalier, son serviteur et son protecteur…

Il ne prêta pas garde aux ronces qui griffèrent ses cuisses nues pas plus qu'aux joncs qui fouettèrent son torse.

Et elle l'appelait, encore et encore….

***

Dohko serrait les draps de son lit entre ses doigts à les déchirer.

Il entendait cette voix douce et insidieuse, il l'entendait mais elle était moqueuse.

Elle l'attirait pour mieux le repousser.  
Elle l'aguichait avant de le rejeter comme un déchet inutile.

La Balance ferma les yeux.  
Ho comme il la connaissait cette voix.  
Ho comme il avait craint qu'elle ne l'appelle une fois encore.

Mais ce n'était plus pour lui qu'elle chantait.  
Ce n'était pas pour lui qu'elle emplissait le sanctuaire d'un chant qui effleurait les reins et caressait l'âme.

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

Il avait perdu…  
Il avait refusé de jouer, il avait refusé de lui répondre une première fois.

Et maintenant, deux siècles après, elle emplissait encore son âme d'un désir qu'il ne pouvait éteindre cette fois.  
Mais il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui, qu'elle l'avait renié.

Il n'y avait jamais de seconde chance.

Il n'y avait jamais de nouvel appel lorsque le premier était repoussé.

"- Ho… Shion…"

La voix douce et insidieuse, triomphante, le quitta.

Il n'était plus pour lui à présent.

***

Le feu hurlait entre les deux danseurs.

Le feu montait vers le ciel à l'assaut des nuages, jetant escarbilles et paillettes de flammes dans le vent froid qui ensemençait la voûte emplie d'étoiles.

Le Bélier était loin, encore endormis parmi le firmament, à plusieurs mois de son éveil, là où il reprendrait toute sa force de créature conquérante…

Alors pour l'instant, les deux hommes sacrifiaient au feu qui les entourait et les réchauffait.

Au feu qui les caressait et les possédait.

Et le feu répondait à leur chant et à leur danse, ondulant au rythme de leurs pieds qui foulaient le sable et de leurs doigts qui caressaient le vent…

Mais leur appel avait été entendu.

Ils étaient proches… Si proches…

Les deux Atlantes les sentaient approches.

Ils les savaient répondre à leur voix, à leur danse, à leur désir.

L'améthyste rencontra le béryl lorsque les deux hommes rouvrirent les yeux.  
Leur danse s'apaisa à mesure que leurs sacrificateurs approchaient.

Leurs doigts finirent par s'effleurer, se toucher puis s'étreindre.

Leurs cheveux se mêlèrent en une fugitive union avant que leurs lèvres ne se frôlent.

La lune faisait briller leurs dos d'une lueur de fantôme pendant que le feu agressait leurs torses comme la crinière d'un lion furieux se déploie sur sa victime.

Les deux Atlantes se séparèrent.

Leurs voix s'étaient tut.

Ils étaient là.

***

Le Capricorne et le Gémeau battirent des paupières.

La voix les avait guidées jusque là, elle les avait appelé et ils avaient répondus.

A présent, elle s'était tu et les laissait là, dans le froid, presque nu devant leur pope et son élève.

Le feu qui arabesques entre eux jetait des arabesques sur leur peau comme autant de mains amoureuse caressant le corps d'un amant.

Une légère fumée odorante montait du bois qui craquait sourdement en repoussant laborieusement le froid.

Les deux hommes hésitèrent.

Que faisaient-il là ?

Pourquoi Shion et Mu les avaient-ils appelés….

Les deux béliers leur tendirent la main.

Machinalement, ils approchèrent.

Les doigts du Pope et du Bélier effleurèrent les leurs.

Le souffle court, ils fermèrent les yeux.

Leurs mains, leurs cheveux, leur souffle….

Les deux Atlantes avaient reprit leurs danse mais ce n'était plus le feu qui était leur pilier, ce n'était plus le feu qui était leur pivot.

Shura leva les mains lorsque celles de Shion passèrent sur son torse.  
Avec douceur, il les emprisonna entre les siennes.

Le pope recula d'un pas, l'attirant à lui.

Il le suivit, les mains de Shion enfermés dans les siennes, chaude et palpitantes de vie comme une oisillon tombé du nid.

Un pas, puis l'autre, Shion l'entraînait dans sa danse jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux, unis par leurs mains et leur souffle à tourner et tourner encore autour des bûches embrasées.

Saga laissa ses doigts courir dans la chevelure nattée de Mu, goûtant avec un plaisir presque charnel le son cristallin des perles de joyaux qui s'entrechoquaient à chaque geste du jeune bélier.

Mu l'imita. Il fit glisser ses doigts dans la cascade de saphir qui l'attirait depuis des années, éperdu de se réchauffer dans leur étreinte soyeuse et parfumée.

Les doigts de Saga se refermèrent sur une mèche libre parmi les autres.

La seule qu'aucune perle n'avait réclamé, la seule qui restait libre de toutes contraintes, la seule qu'aucun lien d'or ou d'argent n'entravait.

Saga l'entoura autour de son poignet.

Un pas, puis l'autre, il suivit chaque geste de Mu, attentif à ne pas lui faire mal, à ne pas arracher cette parcelle de liberté que le bélier lui laissait attacher à lui pour quelques instants.

Unis par leur indépendance, les deux hommes se mirent à tourner et tourner encore autour des bûches embrasées jusqu'à ce que la lumière décroît, jusqu'à que ce que la chaleur les quitte, jusqu'à ce que leur danse ne fut plus que braises rougeoyantes, plus chaude ainsi que les flammes brillantes elles-mêmes…

Alors ils s'allongèrent sur le sable battu par leurs pieds, réchauffé par leur danse, ce sable usé par les siècles qui roulaient sur les grèves depuis le commencement du monde.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent.

Leurs corps s'unirent.

Et lorsque la braise elle-même se fut éteinte, ils s'assoupirent, baignés dans leurs cosmos et réchauffés par le sable humide de leur passion partagée.

***

Shura ouvrit les yeux le premier.

La nuit était encore haute, glaciale et unique.

Il aurait du bondir sur ses pieds, effrayé et consterné, mais il ne bougea pas.

Quelque chose avait changé.

Quelque chose avait… évolué…

Lorsqu'il avait répondu à l'appel, lorsqu'il avait entendu cette voix qui l'appelait…

Il effleura le visage de Shion qui dormait étroitement niché contre son torse.

Les doigts du Capricorne se perdirent dans les longues mèches pailletées d'or et nattés d'argent du pope qui soupira de plaisir dans son sommeil.

Shura sourit.

La caresse était fugitive, la caresse était presque infime. Pourtant, elle était là, pour lui comme pour Shion.

Il ferma les yeux.

Pom… pom pom…. Pom pom pom…

Il sourit encore.

Là où il n'avait jamais entendu que les battements doux qu'un unique cosmos, il en entendait deux à présent… Et peut-être… Oui… Trois….

Un dernier, presque infime, presque imperceptible encore, mais belle et bien là, entre eux deux et qui répondait à leur propre vie…

Non loin, Saga effleura la joue de Mu.

Comme Shura, il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui venait de se produire.

Il aurait pu se sentir utilisé, manipulé, mais il n'en était rien.

Il avait répondu à la danse de son propre chef. Il avait répondu à l'appel de Mu parce qu'aucune autre réponse n'était possible.

Depuis son enfance, Mu l'avait choisit. Depuis son enfance, le petit agneau s'était approprié son cœur et son âme.

Le gémeau effleura doucement le front de son amant du bout des lèvres.

Pom… pom pom…. Pom pom pom…

Lui aussi sentait le triptyque.

Lui aussi sentait ce petit plus entre eux.

Ce lien indéfectible qui leur survivrait et continuerait à danser, une nuit de pleine lune pour appeler celui qui le compléterait.

Dohko soupira.

L'appel s'était tu.

L'appel avait balayé le Sanctuaire puis s'était éteint.

Lui seul, à part les deux qui avaient répondu à cette voix douce l'avait perçut.  
Et lui seul, sans exclusive, savait que l'appel ne serait plus lancé.

Son cœur se serra.

Deux siècles plus tôt, il aurait pu répondre lui aussi.

Deux siècles plus tôt, il aurait pu rejoindre Shion et s'unir à lui pour la vie.  
Mais il avait refusé.

Lorsqu'il s'était trouvé devant Shion et Atla, unis dans leur danse, il avait fait demi tour.

Shion était resté seul à danser, ses pas plus rapides, son chant plus suppliant.

Il l'avait laissé danser jusqu'à ce que ses pieds soient en sang, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule d'épuisement et qu'un autre mette fin à la danse.

L'autre était un Chevalier.  
L'autre n'était pas celui qu'il fallait.  
Mais l'autre avait rompu la danse.

Il l'avait brisé et avait prit le bélier mourant dans ses bras.

Il s'était unis à lui et avait sauvé sa vie.

Ils n'étaient pas unis pour la vie, ça, seul Dohko aurait pu le faire.  
Mais El Cid n'était homme à accepter de laisser un frère mourir de désespoir.

Il avait accepté la douleur de Shion et l'avait soutenu.

Il s'était uni avec lui jusqu'à ce que leurs voix s'éteignent et apaise la danse.

Il avait accepté de ne pas être le bon mais d'être celui qui soulage.

Il avait donné une seconde chance à Shion.

A présent, le Bélier l'avait saisit lorsque la lune avait appelée les chants.  
A présent, la Balance était seule.

Il fit demi tour, sans un regard en arrière.  
A présent….

Seul restait la lune…

Prête pour une autre danse, lorsque deux nouveaux enfants viendraient pour appeler leurs compagnons et s'unir sous elle.


End file.
